


Yet.

by Allthegoodnamesaretakenwastaken



Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Chriseva, F/M, I Don't Even Know, Post-Canon, This went out of hand, six years later
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:42:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 17,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25996195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allthegoodnamesaretakenwastaken/pseuds/Allthegoodnamesaretakenwastaken
Summary: It had not been love at first sight.A ‘Damn’ and a ‘This Chris person is cute, but I’m more stressed about getting him to the crying girl’ perhaps, but still far from love at first sight.Besides, Eva had reasoned that breaking up, if it could even be called that, had definitely been the right decision, and that was that. They had even agreed.  All was well.Still, the two being introduced by someone who clearly didn’t know their history six years later, was kinda funny. And strangely awkward.Maybe it was that whole ‘yet’ thing.
Relationships: Eva Kviig Mohn/Christoffer Schistad, Even Bech Næsheim/Isak Valtersen, William Magnusson/Noora Amalie Sætre, Yousef Acar/Sana Bakkoush
Comments: 32
Kudos: 87





	1. Chapter 1

It had of, course, not been love at first sight.

A ‘Damn’ and a ‘This Chris person is good-looking, but I’m more stressed about getting him to the crying girl,’ but far from love at first sight.  
  
Their first encounter hadn’t been what either of them expected. It left Chris slightly disappointed; Eva had wanted the ground to swallow her whole.

What followed was an awful lot of drama.

It’d been a hell of a ride, the two of them. And they’d deeply cared for each other and liked each other. True love? Even being in love? Eva wasn’t sure.

Had it hurt when it all ended? In a way.

But picking up the pieces had been easier than they both thought. Sure, picking up the pieces hadn’t exactly been pleasant, but the years that followed were kind to both of them.

The third-year girls had been right that one time, things that seemed monumental at sixteen and eighteen did fade and seem less dramatic as the years passed.

They had both done their filling out six years after their last talk. Growing, learning more about themselves, and their wants and ambitions. Sure, they were still twenty-something and far from having it all figured out. Slightly stressed about how everyone else seemed to have it all together, while feeling a bit lost in the world. But somehow, slowly but surely, moving forward in the maze that is adulthood.  
  
 **(Saturday 30 th June 20:07)**

Then they both locked eyes after not really speaking for six years. They’d seen each other briefly, but never really spoken. But now, being introduced to each other by someone who clearly had no idea about their shared past, they were suddenly, for a moment, teenagers again.

This time they were thinking exactly the same: _Damn_.

Chris and Eva both quickly recovered and put on smiles, before looking over at Anders, who had kindly introduced them.

“We’ve met before,” was Chris’s answer.

“Went to the same high school,” Eva supplied.   
  
“Oh really? Neat! Keep forgetting that Oslo is small too!” Anders smiled. And Eva had to give it to him, she didn’t sound like she was from Oslo.  
  
“Been a while though,” Chris said.  
  
Eva wasn’t quite sure how to proceed. Should they shake hands? Hug? Nothing? Would all of the above be awkward? Had they waited too long after being introduced for it to seem natural?

Fuck it, she thought and went for a hug.

Chris looked surprised, but his smile went from nervous to a genuine one.

Eva didn’t want to linger. She didn’t want anyone to misinterpret the hug and think she seemed keen. She obviously wasn’t. Not at all. It’d all been a long time ago. They were different now.

Probably for the better.

Anders smiled at them both before excusing himself to greet some new arrivals to his party. And suddenly Chris and Eva were standing there by themselves. Neither really sure what to do next.

Chris went for safe ground. “Uhm, so, how are you?”

“Yeah, good, good. And you?” Eva winced at the small talk. They’d always managed to be chilled and talk properly together. And here they were. The last time it’d been awkward between them was when Chris had shouted that exact word passing her and Jonas making out in the bay window all those years ago. Not even their let’s-go-our-different-ways talk had been awkward.

This, however, called for a drink. The sooner the better.

Chris was good, too. He’d moved back to Oslo last year after finishing his economics degree in Bergen. She’d moved back one month prior after finishing her Administration and Management masters in Tromsø, and was now job and flat hunting.  
  
“So,” Eva continued, not quite sure where to go from there. “How do you know Anders?”

“We work together.”

“Cool.”

Chris nodded and asked the same question.

“I studied with his brother.”

“Cool.”

They both went quiet. Chris still smiled at her, but Eva couldn’t help miss his trademark smirk. The one that had her rolling her eyes yet always made her smile to herself by the end of their acquaintanceship. Or the usual flick of his tongue at the corner of his mouth. She stopped her brain before it had the chance to think more about his tongue and what it had used to do.

She tried to hide her relief as she spotted Noora and with a polite smile, left him to go greet her. Chris B, who had been watching their encounter also made her way over holding an extra beer, which Eva grabbed gratefully, quickly opened, and took a large gulp.  
  
“So, how was that?” She asked with a smirk. At least one Chris who still smirked and was completely comfortable to talk to.

Eva groaned. “We just got introduced to each other.”

Noora smiled, while Chris B faux-gasped. “What? The two of you have encountered each other before?” she teased, still laughing. “I had absolutely no idea!”

“How’d it go?” Noora asked.

“Kinda awkward small talk to be honest. But it could’ve been a lot worse,” she shrugged.

She couldn’t help looking back at Chris, now talking to somebody else. He had filled out. Less of a baby-face. More muscles. He must’ve kept working out after his one-year military service. His hair was still his natural brown, but slightly longer than last time she’d seen him, with just the right amount of wax in it. She almost smiled picturing him perfecting it in the mirror.

His white button-down shirt, jeans, and fancy shoes seemed perfect for the casual birthday party. When he laughed, she could see that the laughter was still the same and that his face still glowed when he found something funny.

Eva herself was wearing a mustard summer dress, fitting for the ‘unusually hot summer’ which seemed to come every year now. Her hair was longer than when they’d last seen each other as well, still red, slowing down her back, while the front part was fastened by bobby pins, away from her face as usual these days. It’d been a long time since she’d hid her face behind a curtain of hair.

“You OK though?” Noora whispered, having followed Eva’s eyes.

“Yeah, yeah.” Eva gestured with her hand, “All good, no biggie. Just got a bit caught off guard suddenly being introduced again.” She took a sip of her drink before adding, “Kinda funny though, right?”

Noora raised an eyebrow and studied Eva’s face, as she took another big sip of her beer can.  
Although Eva insisted that she was fine, Noora wasn’t one hundred percent convinced. Chris seemed unbothered and gave no sympathetic smiles, even though she was the one that once made Eva entertain the thought of a relationship with him. “I just see a boy who always wants to spend time with you,” was what she’d said to Eva.

Eva was grateful when the subject changed and they were discussing their upcoming girl-squad lunch the following weekend. It’d been so long since they all had lived in the same city – or at least the same city and surrounding areas, but with Eva finally moving back they finally were. She just really hoped she wouldn’t get a job offer from a different city.

They got interrupted by a brunette emerging from the kitchen with a cake with candles. They happily joined in on singing a happy birthday song, but couldn’t join in on the classic drinking song from the uni in Trondheim that followed.

As Eva later walked toward the cake, now cut and with blue napkins next to it, she spotted Chris standing next to the table looking at his phone. She was too close to go back, she realised, but she was totally not planning on avoiding him. There was no reason to. They were cool and all. She was fine. Noora’s worried looks were the only thing making anything awkward.

“Well, fuck me dead,” Chris muttered scrolling down on his phone screen.

“Rather not thanks, too much bother dealing with a corpse, and the possible manslaughter charges and all that,” Eva replied. Aware that that was an incredibly lame joke and that although they’d had dry humour and would’ve found it funny years back, it probably wouldn’t work now. But it did.

Chris looked up, slightly startled as he’d clearly not heart her coming, before breaking into a loud laugh. And suddenly his trademark smile was back. His tongue made contact with the corner of his mouth and there was a twinkle in his eyes.

“Sounds like you know this by experience?”

Eva laughed, relieved about the way this was going. This was less awkward. It might not be top quality banter, but it was bantering none the less.

“Well, you know,” she winked. “Although the pope that died during sex was not me.”

“Seriously? Someone did?”

“True fact.”

“Well, there you go, brainy.”

They both laughed, Chris noticing how Eva seemed able to accept the compliment now. Yet they both went quiet for a second, Eva being brought back to the previous times Chris had called her that.

Still, she noted, not awkward. Just…she didn’t quite know how to describe it. More like a sudden tug in her gut as her mind catapulted her to the past for a split second.

Eva grabbed a piece of the chocolate cake, making a comment about how good it looked, and how all birthday parties always should have cakes, regardless of what age the birthday person turned, before telling Chris that she would take it outside on the balcony to get some fresh air.

Chris decided to join her. It was, after all, warm and Norway did not have air conditioning. No wonder Norwegians weren’t made for high heat.

They smiled at each other before taking in the view of Oslo in silence, next to each other.

Until Chris broke the silence.

“So, about everything that happened and all that. I kind of want to apologise...I know we spoke about it afterward, but I don’t think I actually properly apologised, so—”

Eva cut him short. “No need. Water under the bridge and all that.”

“No, really—”

“No,” she cut off, “ _really,_ it’s fine.”

“Well, can I finish talking for my sake then please?”

“Sure, for your sake I’ll listen.”

Chris suddenly went silent, like he didn’t know how to proceed. “Well. I’m sorry. For, like, all of the stuff. For how the Eid party after you invited me and all and, erm, yeah, well...”

Eva chuckled, “Christoffer Schistad, you really have a way with words don’t you?” She playfully nudged his knee with hers, ignoring a familiar jolt go up her leg, “So very eloquent.”

Chris smiled as he ran his hand through his hair, sheepish.

“But thanks. Apology accepted.”

Chris looked relieved.

Eva took another sip of her beer as they sat there in silence. Although she had mostly shrugged it all off by now, she couldn’t deny that those words were good to hear. Even now.

“I guess I should apologise too.”

“No need.”

“Well, just to be on the safe side, I’m sorry too, for my part of it. Can’t have you pretending you’re a bigger person than me, now can we?” she joked, purposefully looking ahead and not on his face, which was currently studying hers.

“So, we’re good?”

“Yes Chris, we’re good.”

They sat in silence yet again, as close as possible without actually touching each other.  
Eva turned to look at him, only to find he was already looking at her. They kept eye contact, slightly hesitant and then, Chris’s phone rang, plunging them back to reality.

He put the phone to his ear, and as Eva got up to get inside, she could make out a female voice saying hi and calling him babe. Eva suddenly had another flashback about the two of them sitting alone before being interrupted by a girl who would call Chris babe.

She smiled at him again before getting up and making her way inside, but not before she caught him winking at her. Because, of course he did.

***

**Sunday, 8 July**

“Chris broke it off with the girl he was seeing. The morning after last week’s party, actually.”

Eva knew William was studying her but she kept studying her coffee forcing herself to keep wondering how baristas managed to get all those shapes and pictures in their foam. She knew she’d have to say something and settled with an ‘oh’ while William kept staring at her.

“Didn’t know he was seeing anyone,” she admitted, adding a shrug to her uttering, “Good on him.”

“For breaking up with her or seeing her in general?”

“Uhm, both I guess? Don’t know the girl, so I guess either can be good depending on the situation?” Eva tried to pull the nonchalant thing off but wasn’t sure how that was going for her. Why did William have to go and make this all weird? The last thing she needed was for him to think that she cared about Chris’s dating life and make things awkward. Actually, the last thing she needed was for anyone to think about past history, ancient history even, and start speculating about what she felt or interpret things, most likely wrong. She didn’t quite know why she was bothered about the rest of them thinking that she was hurt or had feelings for Chris or analysing everything, but it really did. She guessed she didn’t want her friends to think of her as…

Eva wasn’t even sure. 

She’d once made a drunk comment to Noora about Chris after she had broken off with another ex, commenting that Chris had never been like that. She might also have said she missed that. Or had she said she missed Chris? The memory was blurry. Maybe that was where it all came from. But as far as Eva was concerned, she had more than enough to freak out about trying to find a job and a flat and settle into this whole grown-up life and really didn’t want to worry about her friends being weird about Chris on top of it. Because Eva figured she was genuinely fine with Chris. So why was she so bothered with everyone else? 

As William seemed to be about to continue the conversation, Noora came into the kitchen, saving Eva from furthering the conversation.

“Ready?” Noora asked, and after Eva downed her coffee and Noora kissed William goodbye, they got on their way to the restaurant they had booked for brunch.

Vilde, Chris B, Sana, Noora, and Eva made their way in.

All of them, finally reunited in the same city.

It had been some years where they were all scattered around, but they’d all made it home in the end. Because as great as other places in the country and world were, Oslo was their home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading!  
> Had an idea for ages and finally got around to at least attempt to write it down, although it kinda went out of hand, as it seems like this will be several chapters longer than planned.  
> If anyone is wondering about 'the talk' they keep mentioning throughout the story, it is a part of my one-shot 'Of Course'. Both that one and this one can be read separately.
> 
> (Also, guess which of the scenarios in this chapter that has actually happened to me in real life. (I wish I was joking)).


	2. Chapter 2

**Thursday, 19 July 16:05**

Eva sighed. “Honestly?”

Sana looked at her.

The two of them were having a coffee together. Sana had just having finished a shift at her summer job, which she was working until her uni classes started up again and she would continue to be closer to completing her medical studies, and Eva returning from viewing a flat where the rent was high and the quality of the general space was low.

“You don’t mind, do you?” Noora had asked after telling her that the dinner Sana, Yousef, and herself was going to have at her and William’s were to be moved to Chris Schistad’s, as William had double booked, and Chris’s flat was bigger. Eva hadn’t really minded. Now, however, Sana had just told her that they wouldn’t be able to attend the dinner the following night after all. Traitors. 

“I’m more worried about what everyone else thinks. I mean, I am genuinely fine! And it’s not awkward.” Except that this could be looked at as a double date now for those who didn’t know better. “And then someone else looks at us or say something or overhear something and then I’m worried that they won’t think I’m over it, and then it's awkward. And it’s just so stupid! I don’t know why my brain does that. Like, seriously. I stress more about that than talking to him. That’s no problem. It’s just everything around it. For some annoying reason.”

Sana smiled at her. “Well, as long as it isn’t.”

“The worst part of having everyone making it feel awkward was that we did have a talk you know. We didn’t have a long one, but we kind of left on the same page all those years ago. So, I don’t even know why he apologised for it. It wasn’t really any hard feelings; it just didn’t work out. And timing and all that. And god, we were teenagers! No offense Sana, but it’s not that common to end up with your high school sweetheart, even though our friend group seems to be outside the norm. And Chris and I weren’t even together.”

“Or innocent high school ‘sweethearts.’” Sana smirked, before adding, “But you didn’t mind the apology.” She didn’t ask, it was a statement.

“No. I guess not.” Eva was silent for a second. “It wasn’t the classiest thing to do. But neither was what I did, so you know.”

“You do know that it’s way more important what you think than what the rest of us thinks? We just want you to be happy and will support what makes you happy.”

“I care what my friends think.” Eva really didn’t care too much about what the rest of the world thought, but it was different with her friends. Especially the friends she’d made at Nissen. That mattered.

“We think you should be happy. Whether that’s alone or with someone, whoever they are as long as they treat you right and make you happy.” There was extra stress on the _treat you right_ and _makes you happy_. Eva knew where it came from, but decided not to comment.

“Thanks, Sana.”

**  
 **21:58**

Eva was trying her best not to bang her head against the wall continuously, so she shut her laptop with some force, before lying down on her bed and stared at the ceiling. She was genuinely grateful to be able to stay in her old room at her mother’s place, rent-free while looking for both a flat and a job. But right at this moment, she felt like it was a setback.

She hadn’t actually been back in Oslo for long. And it was unrealistic to think everything would fall into her lap the second she stepped off the plane to move home.

Never mind that she had more than one uni friend that had job offers before they even graduated. If she could only get her foot in the bloody door, nobody cared about your actual grades anyway. Just that you had the damn piece of paper.

Her mother could technically help, at least by reaching out to her network. But Eva wanted to prove she could do this on her own. She’d passed her degree. She’d even gone to uni and then gotten her master’s. Never mind that part of the decision to taking the master's degree was that she wanted to live the student life a bit longer before stepping into the real world. But she was more of a doer and practical learner than a reader, and well, thank goodness for her internship, meaning it wasn’t all academia. She might not have passed with straight A’s, but she had passed.

She could do this. Hell, she didn’t even have to love the job as long as it was decent and not soul-sucking and paid her bills.

And maybe one day, be able to buy her own place.

William already had a flat and Noora was determined to slowly buy herself into the flat. She refused to live off her boyfriend.

Sana and Yosef also owned their flat, as of a few months ago. But then again, they were also already married, which gave them a lot of grown-up points. And sensible enough to have saved for their down payment for a lot longer than Eva had. Which didn’t take much, as she hadn’t. At all.

She guessed that was the only silver lining about the two of them not attending the upcoming dinner. Less chance of property price and mortgage interest rates. When on earth had they entered that phase where that was a normal thing to talk about?

Thank God not everyone around her was. Chris B and Vilde were renting a place together, as were Even and Isak. Jonas still studying in Trondheim, now working on his Ph.D. in Political Science. Magnus was in-between places, in the same position as Eva with living with his parents at the moment. Mahdi also rented. So, it wasn’t absolutely everyone.

But Eva had to recognise that, even though she still was a long way from a house, husband, career, 2.5 children, and a white picket fence, she _was_ growing up. At least slightly.

Eva opened up her laptop again and pulled up her folder of memes and inspirational quotes that made her feel less alone about not having life figured out, messing up, and adulting in general. She got herself a glass of wine and relaxed.

**Saturday, 21 July**

It’d been a lovely dinner, a lot of really good wine, or at least for Eva, Chris, and William. Noora only had a glass paired with the meal, and the conversations between the four of them were surprisingly good and easy.

Again, Eva found herself wondering how they’d become so grown up, with proper dinner and wine _et cetera_. That was until some very juvenile jokes were told and they all had erupted in laughter.

OK, Eva mentally adjusted. How grown up they could _look_ from the outside. Thank god.

As the sky grew darker, which happened late, Noora and William decided they should get themselves home. That was the beauty and the danger of the long summer nights. It tricked you into thinking it was a lot earlier than it was. The midnight sun up in Tromsø had made Eva party until late morning more than once without realising.

As Noora and William ordered a taxi, Eva was painfully aware of the amount of money in her bank account and potential rental deposits she was hoping to pay soon and had opted for a much cheaper night bus. 

“When does your bus go? And honestly, I can get you a taxi, it’s no problem,” Chris offered.

“The bus stop is just outside your flat, and goes in twenty-six minutes, it’s no problem.” Eva was unemployed, trying to save some money, and she only had to wait for another twenty minutes. It really was a sensible decision.

She hugged Noora and William goodbye, ignoring Noora’s raised eyebrow. Chris did the same before the couple left after he had joined in Eva’s teasing about how Noora and William were acting old.

“Want another glass of wine while you wait then?” Chris still seemed way too polite and borderline hesitant.

What the fuck was this, Eva thought. It seemed like he was afraid of flirting with her now that they were alone. Christoffer Schistad who barely knew how to talk to anyone at all without at least a hint of flirtation. This was weird.

She still said yes with a smile, and Chris refilled her glass with some more white wine.

Eva smirked. “Can’t believe we’ve actually started drinking quality stuff. I do not miss the shitty Campari orange juice or the cheapest wine we could get. Although if I tried that shit today, I think my hangovers would actually kill me.”

Chris laughed before his tongue briefly touched the side of his grin. “I can’t believe we didn’t die. Although just the smell of Jäger makes me feel so sick I think I’ll die. So many drinks that remind me about times I thought I’d die. Both in high school and uni.”

Eva grimaced. “Same. Although Sambuca for me.”

They kept sharing horror stories, complaining about how hangovers were getting worse now than they were in their twenties and dreading what they’d be like in their thirties if it really was a downwards trajectory as well as laughing about situations and stories from back in the days, both from Nissen and from the last years they hadn’t seen each other.

Suddenly Eva had missed her bus. Big time. Although it took some time before either of them realised what the time was. This was how it, no, _they,_ were supposed to be, Eva smiled to herself.

Chris looked at her and Eva looked back.

“Sure you don’t want me to get you a taxi?” he asked earnestly before winking at her as he clearly had made another stop down memory lane. He composed himself, before continuing with no innuendoes or suggestive. “I mean, you’re welcome to crash too. Or wait for the next bus, I can stay up for another hour,” he laughed.

Eva looked at the boy, well, man, sitting next to her. His cheeks were flushed with laughter and she could see the effect of alcohol in his eyes and lazy smile. He was far from smashed or plastered, but he sure as hell was not sober either. She assumed she was in the same position and had felt her cheeks slightly get warmer and warmer throughout the evening, and things getting funnier and funnier, and somehow more relaxing.

She smiled at him. She was actually happy they had ended up together alone. She was fully remembering why she liked Chris. He was funny, non-judgmental, and this was why they had been friends. Because they had been. With the addition of really great benefits.

Really, _really_ great benefits.

She barely had the time to think _fuck it_ and definitely didn’t bother thinking about how many bottles of wine that had been killed this evening, before leaning over while locking eyes with him. Then she kissed him. His lips were soft and slightly stained by the red wine he had been drinking. Clearly muscle memory was a thing as her fingers automatically found his hair, her other arm around his neck, as he pulled her closer. Their lips moved in a familiar motion and thereby intensified and it was so great kissing someone who knew exactly how she wanted to be kissed straight of the bat. The electric jolt that went through her was both the same, and new.

They finally broke apart and they both had to catch their breath.

“That,” Chris started, “that was unexpected.”

Eva raised an eyebrow at him. Was it though?

Chris grinned and cocked his own eyebrow before going into a second kiss, which Eva happily obliged. This time when they broke apart, it seemed like Chris had been thinking ‘fuck it’ as he whispered in her ear, “Bedroom?”

They both stood up.

Eva caught his lips again, kissing him enthusiastically while shoving him into the wall. This seemed to answer the question, as Chris, still attached to her lips, moved them forward, leading Eva backward in the direction of his bedroom. As they entered, they both started tugging at each other’s clothes, until Eva stopped them, and looked at Chris.

“Promise you’re not going to make this awkward tomorrow?”

“Promise.”

“Good” was all Eva said before impatiently pulling his shirt over his head.

They’d ended up drifting off in each other’s arm, before pulling apart, although seemingly gone back to each other in their sleep, as Eva woke up with Chris’s arm around her. She was still half asleep and crept closer laying her head on his chest and put her arm around him. She took a deep breath through her nose, which also made her smell his now vague cologne, and let herself completely relax. She’d missed this feeling more than she realised.  
Eva had felt great in other people’s embrace since her and Chris’s last encounter. She’d been happy sharing a bed with even more.

But this. This was somehow different. She decided to relish in this feeling. There was plenty of time to freak out later. She suddenly felt Chris stir, before feeling his kiss on the top of her head. She smiled as she opened her eyes, tilted her head, and answered with a peck on his cheek. They lay there in silence for a while before Eva looked up at him, meeting his eyes. He didn’t speak which she was grateful for. She didn’t want this moment to end just yet. Still holding her stare, Chris’s gaze changed as he almost hesitantly moved his head and kissed her. Eva could feel his hesitation, they were cuddling and could not blame any alcohol now. But they’d already slept together, so what did it matter if they finished it off with morning sex?

As she intensified the kiss, it seemed like Chris lost all his hesitation, as he pulled her leg over him, and then the rest of her on top of him. Eva didn’t leave his lips and just like the night before, it didn’t seem as six years had passed. They still knew each other like the back of their hands.

Afterward, she got up carelessly, found her clothes and got dressed, smiling at him, before leaving, all before they really had time to say much. She didn’t want to talk.

It was just a hook up with a kind of ex for old time's sake she thought as she walked to the bus station. These things happened to people all the time. Hell, it’d happened to her before.  
There was no need to read too much into it.

It was done, it was fun, and now it was time to leave. It was really fun actually, she admitted, before rolling her eyes at herself. They’d always been good together in bed, but she had forgotten just how good.

Even good enough to be okay with the looks and teasing she knew was on the horizon.

She checked the time as she left the flat. It was six minutes until her bus. Perfect timing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My flatmate hands in her dissertation in a few days, so this story will actually be proofread by a native English speaker soon.  
> Also, thanks for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

**Saturday, 28 July**

Even had taken Isak away on a trip for his birthday-weekend, before leaving for a work trip, and then they were going on holiday, so in the end, Isak ended up postponing his birthday celebration for over a month. Which was handy as it also allowed for more people to make it.

There would be pre-drinks at their place, as the weather forecast had said there would be lightning, thunder, and rain, and no one was too keen on a picnic and drinks in the park if it were to rain, and then they were to go to a club of some sort.

The girls had decided to have a pre-pre-drinks session with food and catching up while getting ready. Isak’s party was bound to be a borderline Nissen reunion, so they might as well get ready Hartvig Nissen-style.

Hartvig Nissen-style also included Eva being grilled about Chris, after casually mentioning that she had spent the night with him. ~~~~

“As if no-one has ever hooked-up with an ex. Doesn’t mean it meant anything,” Eva argued after a wide-eyed Vilde had asked what that meant.

“Denial?” Chris B teased, followed by Sana asking, “ _Ex?_ ” with a raised eyebrow and a knowing smirk.

Eva rolled her eyes.

“Well, how was it?” Of course Chris would want details. She was a Chris after all.

“It was great,” Eva admitted. “I’d forgotten how great actually.” Before getting lost in just how good it had been and that she might accidentally end up wanting a repeat of that night, she continued with, “Doesn’t matter, it happens. But it’d be nice to be friends again. He’s pretty cool.”

“You guys were never just friends.”

Eva guessed she couldn’t actually argue with that. But she was insistent on the fact that she wanted to be friends. Not just ‘get along’ because their best friends were together, but because she had rediscovered that she actually _liked_ the guy.

They had spent so much time chilling, watching bad movies and TV, and genuinely talked about all sorts of topics back then. She’d be okay with that again.

Eva changed the topic by asking Vilde about her new job, which led to talking about Noora’s job, which led to Chris’s job and then to Sana’s studies, which then circled back to talking more about Eva. This time about her job and flat hunting. 

“I think one of my classmates might be looking for someone in their flat share if you want me to ask,” Sana offered.

“I’ll keep an eye out for job openings at the papers I write for,” Noora added, which was echoed by all the other girls. Eva smiled and thanked them. They were good friends, and what was it her lecturers had said? “Use your network.” And this network was the best kind; no awkward networking events or small talk. Just the best, funniest, and supportive network a girl could ask for.

“Worst case you can always become a gold-digger,” Chris B shrugged.

“Sana can hook you up. She was the one that hooked you up with Chris in the first place,” Noora winked.

Vilde laughed. “All to make sure we got to hang out with 97-guys.”

“And I succeeded.”

“See, she’s got your back!” Noora exclaimed.

“She even got Noora, Isak, and herself sorted. Can’t decide if she is a boy whisperer or just people born in 97 whisperer,” Chris said while avoiding a pillow thrown by a laughing Sana.

“You’re right, I’m sorted!” Eva agreed, before adding, “I love you guys.”

“Hey, I didn’t think you were at ‘I love everyone’ stadium drunk yet, you’ve only had a glass of wine!” Noora teased, grinning at Eva who rolled her eyes.

“Shut up. But seriously, I love you guys.”

“Group hug!” Vilde called.

**

Eva had to laugh at the five of them walking down the street to Isak and Even’s place for the pre-drinks. Better applied eyeliner and probably slightly better dressed than their first party at high school. Hopefully, at least. But it was something familiar with the situation.

When they arrived, there was a flurry of introductions, hugs, ‘it’s been too long’s’, and ‘so good to see you’s.’ Eva saved the biggest hug for Isak, before handing him his birthday gift. Then Eskild spotted her and jumped on her, before wrapping her into a massive embrace that had her nearly lifted off the floor.

Eva was happy to see Magnus, Even, Mahdi, and Jonas as well, it had been a while, and Eva felt like they should be excused for a second or three while the girl and boy squad were ignoring other party guests as they all started catching up. Never mind that they did the same again once Yousef and the Balloon squad arrived as well.

She could see Isak and Even discuss what time they should go out and smiled again watching them. She was so happy for them and that they were back together. They had needed time apart before finding each other again. Distance and Even figuring out both how, and that he could, deal with his mental health by himself had made them split up. But in the end, that’d made them a stronger and better couple.

Even and Isak started to tell people that it was time to leave, but actually leaving the flat took its fair time.

‘I swear it’s like trying to lead a bunch of sheep’ Isak muttered.

‘I’ll start leading the way’ Jonas offered, which did help.

When the whole group finally made it, they all lined up.  
Eva had to laugh when she saw a certain Chris Schistad a few spaces in front of them in the line to get into the bar. William called out his name, and Chris made his way over as Eva rolled her eyes at Isak and asked:

“You guys tip him off?”

“This is a good place,” Chris shrugged. “Meet me at a shitty place and you can start suspecting I’m stalking. Although, you’re the one with a history of stalking.” He winked, before turning to give both Isak and Even the typical ‘bro’ hug, with a pat on the back, presumably wishing Isak happy birthday as he had noticed the birthday boy button Mahdi and Magnus had made Isak wear. **  
  
**

She was also almost surprised about how easy it felt seeing Chris now, even after their last encounter. Then again, it wasn’t something they hadn’t done before.

She also noted that she didn’t really care about what everyone else was thinking anymore. Maybe it was the alcohol, maybe it was because they had slept with each other and other than teasing, the girls hadn’t made a big deal about it. Maybe she had actually been fine with Chris all along just as she thought she was, but it had all reminded her of the mess that had happened during high-school or how hard it had been to find oneself. And although she thought she had, she still felt a bit lost now that she was supposed to be an adult.

Her train of thoughts was interrupted by the queue moving forward and she decided that this was not the time to dwell on all of this. It wasn’t late enough and she wasn’t drunk enough to start solving world problems. Or, well, her own problems. 

As they all made their way inside, some very pleased with having been ID’d, some not so much, Eva headed over to the bar. She was going to offer Isak a drink but was secretly happy when Mahdi beat her to it.

She was pleasantly buzzed, having mastered the art of pre-drinks by now: get drunk enough that you didn’t need to buy that many drinks, but not so drunk that you won’t be let in. Or, if you were of the kind of person where alcohol fooled you into thinking you were rich, not so drunk that you’d buy everyone drinks and shots.

She headed over to the table they’d manage to commandeer and ended up standing next to Jonas.  
She smiled at him.

‘How’s Trondheim? And I can’t believe you’re about to start your Ph.D.!’

‘It’s good!’ Jonas beamed, ‘it’s really interesting and I’m excited.’

‘I’m so happy for you’ Eva smiled, and meant it.

She could not imagine anything worse than continuing in academics, but she knew it would fit Jonas perfectly. She didn’t see Jonas much, but she still considered him a friend. Not a close friend, but a friend none-the-less. She did have a lot of fond memories, some not as fond memories, and could not imagine them being together now. But she was very happy he was still in her life in some capacity.

Jonas congratulated Eva on finishing her masters.

‘You ever think I could do it?’ Eva winked.

‘Of course!’ Jonas said although Eva wasn’t sure she was buying it. Which strangely didn’t bother her. He could think whatever he wanted, even occasionally doubt her, for what she cared. She had done it, was proud of the fact and even if she hadn’t finished, if it was her own decision, that would’ve been fine too.  
Although, maybe she should give Jonas the benefit of the doubt as well and take his word for it.  
They were neither the same people they had been at 16.

Shortly after, Eva found herself on the dancefloor, throwing her head back and laughing, as she, Chris B, and Magnus all did the cheesiest dance moves they could think of. They were quickly joined by several others from their party, trying to outdo each other, and Eva could not be happier about no longer being a teenager where people most likely would think themselves too ‘cool’ for this sort of ridiculousness. This was a lot more fun than trying to look cool while being self-conscious. Fuck what everyone else thought and just have fun was a much better mantra. It was your life anyway.

The music switched to a song Eva hadn’t heard before which had a beat you could almost dance swing to, which Noora and herself clumsily tried before Noora laughed and left for the toilets. Eva hadn’t noticed Chris before he offered her his hand and started leading her swing dancing. She was surprised how good he was.

“When did you learn to dance, other than grinding?” Eva yelled at him over the music.

“It’s an amazing pick-up skill,” Chris teased, before continuing, “Girls and boys love it.”

Eva rolled her eyes while laughing. “Of course it is.”

As the song ended, Eva was almost out of breath. She mockingly curtsied to Chris and thanked him for the dance, before indicating that she needed a drink.

“What do you want?” Chris asked.

“A cider, please.”

He disappeared towards the bar as Eva made her way back to the group’s table.

‘How’s your night going?’ Noora asked as Eva slung herself on the chair next to her.

‘Good!’ Eva loudly proclaimed, before asking Noora the same question.

‘Good’ she smiled, before adding, ‘You look really good Eva. You look happy.’

Eva considered it for a second. Right now, at this moment, she definitely was.

Chris arrived with her drink and joined the conversation – although with a completely new topic.

Noora and Chris had become fairly close the last few years, which Eva thought was handy as Chris was her boyfriend’s best friend after all. It was also handy that she herself got on with William, although she didn’t know him _that_ well yet. She knew him well, but not as well as she’d like to. Which was understandable due to the distance and different cities and all that. Still, she figured she’d make an even bigger effort from now on, so she could get to know him as well as it seemed Noora now knew Chris.

As the bar signalled their intention of closing by turning on the light and playing _‘Closing Time’_ as their last song, the remaining of the party – which was impressively many considering the large number they had been in the first place, made their way outside. The alcohol had been flowing freely that night, the party-goers were all happy, and there were more than one that did not want the night to be over yet.

“ _Nach!_ ” Magnus yelled.  
Eva giggled. Oh yes, she was up for an afterparty. Not everyone else was, though. They were old and boring, as Eva told them.

Even and Isak’s flat was close enough for them to wander to, and as Isak had been gifted alcohol by more than one guest, there would be drinks at their flat. So Isak, Even, Eva, two Chris’s, Magnus, Mahdi, Eskild, and three others who Eva could not remember the name of, relocated.

The playlist was more chilled, a buzzy background noise for conversation rather than dancing. Isak cracked open a bottle and handed out drinks, some sitting on the floor, others on a crowded sofa, and a few at kitchen chairs dragged into the living room.

The laughter was easy and everyone had a remember-when story. The three guys whose names Eva still hadn’t quite caught, especially enjoyed Eskild’s re-telling of Isak’s tenure at their flat-share, and several exaggerated—according to Isak—tales about all the wisdom Eskild had shared as Isak’s guru.

Eva was loving the stories she already knew but was also howling from the new stories the three other guys were telling about Isak.

‘Okay guys, let’s give some stories about some of you guys – don’t forget that I have a lot on you peeps. Time for payback.’ Isak went from groaning to a mischievous smirk within the same sentence.

‘Let’s see, let’s see, how about Magnus getting a girlfriend by taking desperate to the next level?’

‘Considering it worked, I am not ashamed whatsoever.’ Magnus smiled, which made those who’d never heard the story laugh even more.

‘What about the time Martin tried to argue with a bouncer to let him in and disputing that he was too drunk and halfway through puked on the bouncer’s shoes?’

They all continued laughing, while the face of the guy clearly named Martin became a deep shade of red, although he was laughing along with the rest.

Eva barely noticed as their numbers began to slowly dwindle as the night had turned to pre-dawn, and both Eva’s and Mahdi’s stomachs started to growl.

“There’s a kebab place two blocks away that _might_ still be open,” Even suggested after the growling stomachs got more and more audible for everyone else, and others echoed that food sounded really, _really,_ good by now.

They made it just in time, Mahdi, making fun of Eva who was walking barefoot with her heels in her hands, and Magnus and Chris leading the way. They started eating together at the bus stop until Mahdi and Magnus’ night bus rolled up.

Chris and Eva found a nearby bench, and Eva wolfed the rest of her kebab down. That is to say, she wolfed most of it down, as some of the content ended up on her skirt and face, which made Chris laugh.

“I thought you’d learned to eat by now. The food goes inside your mouth.” Chris’s joke was slightly undermined by the fact that he had a decent amount of garlic sauce on his chin, which Eva pointed out with an imperious finger.  
“Well, you’re not old yet, so I guess you can be forgiven for not knowing how to eat. And don’t you dare disagree, I’m two years older than you.”

Eva laughed at that. “I guess you’re right.” She paused, taking a breath while trying to fluff her hair which she imagined had gotten flat by now. “It’s just that everyone else seems like they know what they are doing.”

Chris let out an unflattering cross between a snort and a laugh.

“Trust me, nobody does. I used to think that that was what your twenties were for, but after working with people in their thirties, hell, even forties and fifties, I can assure you that no-one really knows what they are doing. And if they think they are, they’re fooling themselves.”

“Look at you, giving life advice.”

“Clearly a guru,” he laughed.

“Sorry, that’s Eskild’s title,” Eva teased, before adding, “Guess it’s true; you do get wise once you get old,” she winked.

“Fuck off,” Chris laughed as he gave her the finger. Eva stuck her tongue out at him in response.

Chris bunched up his rubbish into a tight ball and wiped his hands on his jeans. He reached into his pocket and withdrew a packet of cigarettes, and put one in between his teeth.

Eva almost furrowed her brows when she realised she couldn’t remember whether or not she’d seen him smoke back in high-school. She might have. But she couldn’t actually remember.

“You smoke?”

“Only when I drink.” He shrugged and was about to put the pack away when Eva surprised him by reaching for one.

“Me too.”

They would of course both wake up the next morning with sore throats and that bitter taste in their mouth that comes from smoking too much the night before and not being arsed brushing your teeth before crawling to bed, and Eva would remember why she barely ever had cigarettes, and never more than one, max two.

But right then, during the light summer night, watching the sun rise over Oslo in the fresh air and smell that only comes after a heavy rain shower on a warm summer day, chain-smoking and talking about nothing and everything, before it turned into a comfortable silence, it was worth it.

Eva loved how they could sit in comfortable silence. Without really thinking, she laid her head on his shoulder. He smelled good, under the smell of smoke. Chris didn’t seem to mind. She found her eyes starting to droop, before a giant yawn made an appearance. Time to go home. She might even treat herself to a taxi.

“Bedtime?” Chris asked.

“Bedtime,” Eva confirmed, getting up.

“Just one question,” Chris turned around, without getting up. “You sure you weren’t stalking me, ending up at the same club?”

She looked at him for a second, smiling and then winking at him.

“Goodnight Chris.”

He chuckled, “Goodnight Eva.”

And then she left. Still smiling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So a small idea kinda went out of hand and will be quite a lot longer than originally planned. I had a lot half-way planned and some parts already half-written up when I started. For the next few chapters I don't, however, so please bear with me when it comes to updates while I figure out where the story wants to go, and how to get to where I planned. 
> 
> As always, thank you so much for reading!


	4. Chapter 4

Chris didn’t really feel like an adult yet, but he had to admit that he had somehow gained a lot of grown-up points. He owned his own flat (albeit, with help from the Bank of Mum and Dad), he had a degree, and he had a grown-up job with a salary. He’d had some relationships (that didn’t involve infidelity), he’d learned to cook, at least half-decently, moved back home to Oslo, and he had a mortgage.

He also supposed if he compared himself to how he was just a few years ago, he was a lot more ‘adulty’ than he had been.

But he was still a twenty-something, so the fact that he didn’t quite feel like an adult, or really know what he was doing with his life, or that there was still a lot of expectations society had that he hadn’t fulfilled, Chris had plenty of time. No point in stressing with any of that. He was still young.

Talk about it again when he turned thirty.

He still could drink. And party. He could afford better drinks and club and bar prices better than back in the days. Although he sorely missed the student prices at the student bars back in Bergen. But then, who didn’t? He’d almost shed his fuckboy reputation, well, at least among those he’d met in the last couple of years, but he was still a flirt and good with the ladies. Hey, that wasn’t his fault, and who was he to deny those who wanted him?

He still had a lot of his high school friendships intact, for which he was grateful, and some of his colleagues envied.

He had, however, almost forgotten how _small_ Oslo could be when running into a certain red-head at Anders’ party. Running into each other at the club wasn’t _as_ surprising, neither had apparently changed _that_ much, but still.

The dinner with William, Noora, and Eva, had ended up with –could he even think it without being too much of a cliché?— _dessert_ , and he was not complaining. Not at all.

He’d tried not to think too much about it, but he couldn’t really help wonder slightly where they stood. It hadn’t been hard to keep his promise; it wasn’t awkward. Then again, it wasn’t like they hadn’t done it before. And nothing had really happened at the after-party. Other than realising, once again, how cool, funny, and smart Eva was. He hadn’t realised how much he’d actually missed that sort of comfortable companionship. He liked Eva. He had _like_ - _liked_ her once.

He was starting to remember why.

**Wednesday 9 th August 12:50**

Despite the fact that he was still fairly new in the department, Chris had gotten it cleared to have a long lunch, which meant he could properly catch up with his sister before she left for Bergen the following day to prepare for a new school year. Caroline had almost followed in the exact footsteps of her older brother by studying economics in Bergen, but she had gotten better grades than Chris and was therefore going to a better school. Or, that was at least what she loudly claimed.

They had had sushi at a small place about a 10-minute walk from Chris’s office, spoken about everything and nothing, and that time Chris had first tricked Caroline to believe that wasabi was so hot it could burn your mouth, and then tricked her into believing it wasn’t hot at all and that she should put a lot more on her nigiri piece.

As they were walking back towards the office, their banter continued back and forth.

Chris was going to miss his sister when she left. But there was no way he was telling her that outright. Instead, he slung his arm around Caroline, before threatening a headlock, which made his sister laugh.   
They might be in their twenties, but that didn’t mean they were above the occasional joking karate pose, air kick or ‘why are you hitting yourself’. Or his sister pretending she thought she ever had been stronger than him. He was just not sure how good a headlock or throwdown would look in public.

As both the Schistad siblings were laughing Chris spotted a familiar face.

Eva seemed to be in a rush, but she did smile and wave at him before running off to wherever she was going. He smiled and waved back.   
Caroline had also spotted her.

‘She looks super familiar, who is she?’

‘That’s Eva’ he smiled.

‘Oo, Kviig Mohn, right? Nissen?’

Chris confirmed.

‘Wait, didn’t you guys date for a bit? Not that I got a good look right now, but she looks even cuter than in high school.’

Chris decided not to comment, and especially not voice the thought that he wouldn’t describe Eva as cute, although she was cute too. Eva was beautiful.

**16:16**

Chris left work that day after a quick trip to the toilet to check that he hadn’t spilled anything on his white shirt. He said goodbye to the receptionist, put his badge in his pocket, and headed to the tube. There was no need to wait for a particular line, they all stopped at the same five stops in the city centre anyway, so he hopped on the first train that arrived and took one stop to Jernbanetorget where he was meeting William. They still managed to see each other on a fairly regular basis, William still being a student and having a more flexible schedule helping, but they hadn’t seen each other since he’d ran into him at the club a few weeks ago.

Chris arrived ten minutes early – for once – and went inside the pub and found a table before texting William that he was sitting upstairs, near the shuffleboard tables. He ordered a pint and waited, checking his phone a few times before settling on people-watching.

Chris was busy watching a table farther down the venue and winking back at one of the guys who sat there and almost jumped when he heard William’s voice.

‘Sorry I’m late,’ William said, before adding with a shrug, ‘Actually, that’s usually your line so, I’m not actually that sorry.’

Chris grinned at his mate as William pulled out his wallet before taking off his coat and draping it over the chair.

‘You want another one?’ He gestured towards Chris’s three-quarter empty glass.

‘Yes please.’

William returned from the bar in short order with a pint in each hand. He slid Chris’ across the table, ‘So, how’s it going?’

Chris said it was going well, told William a bit about the new company he was placed at and the project he was working on as a consultant (including a ‘I still can’t believe they pay _you_ for consultations. Just shows the critics of the rampant use of consultants these days might have a point’ joke from William), before asking Chris asked his friend how he was. William was finishing up his law degree and other than complaining about the boring subject of building law, there wasn’t that much new happening. But he was well.

‘How’s Noora?’ Chris followed up with.

‘She’s good, still loving her job.’ Noora had been working as a journalist the last year.

‘Look at you being a kept man.’

William laughed. He’d been cut off by his father, but had been allowed to keep his car and flat and, according to Noora, it was probably good for him to try to live off his student loan and take summer jobs. And, well, he owned a flat and a nice car. It wasn’t like he was struggling.

But apparently his father was slowly coming around once he realised that William wasn’t coming back to London. _And_ he was becoming a lawyer. William figured his father didn’t have too much to complain about. 

‘Yeah, I read one of her articles the other day. She’s good.’

William smiled proudly. ‘Yeah, she is.’

Chris had been skeptical once upon the time when William had gone head over heels and borderline obsessed with the blonde girl with red lipstick. Chris respected her feistiness, and she was definitely good-looking, but he had still wondered whether William was ending up arse over tits, and had gotten a bit tired of watching the whole chasing thing after a while. It did after all go on for months. 

But the result had been good. Noora was cool, William was happy, and Chris hadn’t really had to listen to Williams pining too long in the grand scheme of things.

And it had been handy that Noora was Eva’s best friend. And well, the dinner with her would never have happened without Noora either.

‘And you?’ William asked, after noticing Chris again smirking at and winking back to the guy sitting at the table further down.

‘Anyone special, or not-so-special, happening at the moment?’

Chris couldn’t help notice that William seemed slightly more interested in Chris’s love life lately. Especially when he had broken off with a girl he was seeing. She had wanted more than he could give and it wasn’t fair to her to lead her on or waste her time. They had only been seeing each other for two months. The fact that he’d had the conversation with her the day after he met Eva again was purely coincidental. But it had interested William more than usual. He had an inkling why. More than an inkling, even. Chris just wasn’t sure what direction William was leaning on that subject.

Chris shrugged, feigning nonchalance. ‘No, not really.’

William raised an eyebrow but didn’t say anything, clearly waiting for Chris to say something more. Chris had no intention of bringing up the redhead before William did so he inwardly grinned when William finally cracked and asked, ‘All right, so what’s up with you and Eva?’

‘Nothing. I think maybe we are friends.’ They had exchanged some memes recently.

William raised his right eyebrow again. Chris wondered how much time William spent with Eva these days. She was a common eyebrow-raiser. Although she would often screw her entire face in scepticism when she did. Including a wrinkle on her forehead.

‘If you say so,’ William settled with. 

A thought suddenly sprung to Chris’s mind. Eva was Noora’s best friend. Noora was William’s girlfriend. Had she said something?

‘Why are you asking?’ Chris casually countered before taking a sip of his beer.

‘No reason.’

‘William.’

‘Fine, I was curious. Given your history, what happened after we left your place a few weeks ago, her being back in Oslo, and her and Noora’s relationship.’ William shrugged, before adding, ‘And me taking a general interest in your life in general. That so bad?’

Chris laughed. ‘No, it’s not bad.’ He waited a second before not being able to help himself from asking, ‘Has Eva said something?’

William shook his head. ‘Not that I know of.’

Chris nodded. He wasn’t sure if he was relieved or disappointed.

**

**Thursday 10 th August 20:22**

In the grand scheme of things, it was a normal Thursday evening. There were no big national, nor world, events that would later be put in the history books.

Noora and William were watching a series on Netflix together after having had dinner and fairly uneventful days at work.

  
Isak and Even had a similar evening, although they were watching a movie.

  
Yousef had cooked a really good dinner while Sana had been studying for tomorrow's class (although she had helped with peeling the carrots).

  
Chris B and Vilde ate together before Vilde called her mum and Chris swiped both left and right on her dating app.  
No big life occurred for them this evening.

Chris was spending his Thursday evening at a pub for payday drinks with his colleagues.   
Spending most of the time talking and flirting with a very cute red-headed girl who worked in a different department than where he was placed.

He was very pleased when they exchanged and started following each other on Instagram.

Eva’s Thursday evening had started uneventful. 

She had hung up a load of her washing, had dinner, and was now on her bed with her laptop. She was listening to an old playlist on Spotify while she was going through old photos. Her mother’s birthday was coming up, and instead of wrestling with what to give to someone who has everything, she had decided to make a collage of pictures for her.   
She chuckled by many, and cringe by others (what had her mother been thinking when she had put her in some of those outfits), and suddenly she was down memory lane. She decided she should print off some pictures of the girls as well, it’d make great birthday cards.

As she now was delving through her pictures from her high school era, she also saw several shots of her and Chris Schistad. Eva couldn’t help but smile. They both looked a lot younger and in the oldest ones they both had babyfaces she thought. Perhaps it was because they were young in those photos. They had had a lot of fun. And drama. But she was mainly remembering all the fun. She was happy that it seemed like they could still hang out and have a good time. Isak’s birthday celebration was a great example. She smiled again.And then she stopped.

  
A forbidden thought entered her mind, the one of the weird feeling she had gotten in her stomach when she’d spotted Chris with his arm around a girl the day before, before recognising his sister. She froze as a realisation hit her.

Oh fuck.

Fuck, fuck, fuckity, fuck.

Did she have a crush on Chris?   
Did she _like-like_ him?

She was pretty sure she did.

She was not pleased with this sudden epiphany.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, thank so much for reading!  
> And thank you so much to everyone that has commented and left kudos.   
> I'm a sucker for validation.


	5. Chapter 5

**Friday 11 th August**

The following morning, Eva woke up displeased to find that she still had a crush on Chris. She was hoping she could sleep it off. Maybe she could walk it off.

It wasn’t that he was a bad or bad-looking person, per se. Especially not bad-looking. It was just that the whole thing was inconvenient. And annoying. And made her feel like a stupid teenager again. It was just a stupid crush; it would go away. It had to. 

Chris _fucking_ Schistad. How had that sneaked up on her?

Eva huffed at herself before making breakfast and spending about an hour aggressively tidying instead of scrolling through job listings online. She was going to Noora’s that afternoon for some help with a few cover letters and maybe take a look at her CV anyway, so she figured she didn’t need to feel too guilty about an unproductive morning.

As Eva got ready to leave, she thought about what Noora would say. Would she look at her sympathetically? Pityingly? Would she laugh? All of the above?

One thing Eva was certain about at least, Noora would listen to her and be understanding and offer her undivided attention no matter what. Maybe a good vent to her best friend would be all she needed.

***

William wasn’t home, and it was supposed to be a relaxed afternoon but Eva was instantly worried once she sat down on Noora’s couch. Noora was chewing on her lip, before bringing her thumb up and bit down on the nail, shifting on her feet and clearly looking on edge. 

Eva was about to ask what was wrong before Noora blurted out: ‘I’m late,’ and Eva snapped her mouth back shut. All thoughts about moaning about a stupid crush instantly evaporated.

Noora took a deep breath before continuing, ‘I might be pregnant.’

‘Seriously?’ Eva remembered just in time that they were in their twenties and that it was almost normal to start having babies (although the average age for your firstborn in Oslo was thirty-one. If you lived in the middle of nowhere it was different. Then you either moved or got preggers and married. There wasn’t anything else to do there. Yes, Eva was a city girl. She might be slightly biased), so she managed to not look too shocked or scream _‘shit!’_

‘How do we feel about that?’ she asked carefully.

‘Absolutely terrified.’

‘Does William know?’

‘Not yet.’

Eva nodded before realising a certain word Noora’d said. ‘Wait, you said _might_. Does that mean _you_ don’t know?’

Noora shook her head.

‘Well,’ Eva looked at her. ‘Step one will be to find out.’ She stood again and realised that she hadn’t even taken off her coat. ‘Let’s go to the pharmacy and get a test.’

Noora could only nod.

***

A trip to the pharmacy, several chugged glasses of water, one positive test, and one negative test later, Noora looked desperately at Eva as she paced in the living room.

‘What now?’

‘I guess you need to go to the doctor and find out?’ At least that was what people in films and TV shows did.

They had both been frozen when the first test showed a positive result. But as it could be a false positive, and there were two tests in the package, Eva had prompted Noora to take another one. Which showed a negative result. Which had just made them both confused, and not exactly helped the whole, ‘it’s better knowing than not knowing’ that Noora and Eva had agreed on earlier.

‘You want me to come with you?’

Noora bit her lip.

‘Or maybe you should bring William?’

‘Yeah.’ Noora sighed. ‘Yeah, I guess I should.’

‘Whatever happens, I’m here for you. And you have choices and we don’t even know if you are pregnant yet. And you would be an amazing mother if you ever choose to have children.’

Noora smiled gratefully and put her head on Eva’s shoulder, which prompted Eva to put her arms around Noora, before dragging her down so they both lay down on the sofa, holding onto the other. They lay there for a good while before Noora shifted and sat up.

‘Right. Let’s get started on your cover letter.’

Eva wasn’t sure if she should go along with what was clearly Noora trying to think about something else, but Noora would talk more when she was ready. And Eva desperately needed a job and she knew she needed Noora’s help. So, she let herself be a distraction for Noora for a little while.

***

When Eva got home after what had turned into a surprisingly productive Cover letter session with Noora considering everything, she slung herself on her childhood bed and stared at the ceiling for a while before unlocking her phone and typing a message. She chewed on her lip as her thumb hovered over the send button. She wasn’t sure whether it was the right decision or not.

_You might want to check in on William. Nothing too bad, but just in case._

Chris’s answer came within seconds.

**_What’s happened???_ **

_Not my thing to tell. Don’t say that I told you to check in_

**_Of course not, I’m not an idiot_ **

_Debatable_ _😉_

Eva wasn’t sure about the winky face. Then again, she wasn’t sure about sending the first message either. Her heart involuntary sped up as she saw the three dots appear and disappear a few times, indicating that Chris wasn’t quite sure what to reply.

Her phone buzzed.

**_I’m great and you know it_ **

_I’ve always been amazed that you’ve been able to walk through doors with an ego as big as yours_

She didn’t dwell on the fact that her ego was refusing to let herself have a crush.

**_You know you love me_ ** **_😉_ ** **_And my ego_ **

Fuck.

She did _not_ love him. She just had a small stupid crush that she was in the middle of squishing. That was all. So she ignored the skipped heartbeat and closed the conversation to open her dating app instead. She clearly just needed to get laid. That was the reason behind all of this. A one-night stand would surely fix this minor bug her brain was currently having.

She decided not to open Chris’s second reply, which she could read from her notification, even though it did make her grin involuntary:

**_Don’t worry, I love you and how you pretend to be unimpressed too_ **

**

Fifty minutes later, Chris called amidst her swiping left and right. She barely had time to say hello before Chris blurted, ‘Bloody hell.’

‘I take it you spoke to William?’

‘Yeah. Noora tell you?’

‘Yup.’

‘You free for a drink or something?’

‘Make it a coffee. I’m skint.’

‘Actually, I need a drink. I’m buying.’

‘Chris, I can’t have people paying for me all the time.’

‘Don’t worry, you’re still a strong independent woman, I promise. Once you get a job, you can take me out.’ She could almost hear his wink through the phone.

‘Deal. But at this rate, you gotta wait a while. Doesn’t look good.’

‘ _Yet,_ ’ he assured her. ‘Besides, I got time’

*

They met up an hour later, and true to his word Chris got them both drinks. Eva had changed out of the hoodie she had been living in lately, but still slung a comfy flannel shirt on over her nicer top: a blue vest that coincidentally showed the perfect amount of cleavage.

Chris had a white shirt and dark blue jeans on, presumably his work outfit, but his sleeves were rolled of showing of his forearms. Eva wasn’t ashamed of a few quick glances admiring them and the rolled-up sleeves. She’d caught Chris doing a quick glance at her cleavage after all.

‘They have their appointment on Monday,’ Chris informed her. Eva nodded. She’d been there when Noora had made the call. She almost wanted to laugh at Chris who seemed to have wanted, and gotten, all the details. She couldn’t really blame him. She had too.

‘What did William say? How is he?’ Eva couldn’t help herself and had to ask.

‘He’s OK. Freaking out a little bit though, but trying not to show it to Noora.’

‘Noora is freaking out, too.’

As had Eva, despite doing everything to hide it. And judging by Chris’s phone call and need for a drink, it seemed like he was too. But it also seemed like they had both managed to keep it together to support their friends who frankly had a lot more reason to freak out than they did.

Who would’ve thought, the two of them managing to be mature?

They went quiet for a while, both taking several sips of their drinks while seemingly lost in their own thoughts until Eva chuckled suddenly.

‘Can you imagine though?’ she said. ‘A mini Noora or William?’

Chris suddenly lit up. ‘We’re going to be the best godparents!’

Eva gave him a sceptic look. ‘Don’t get ahead of yourself now.’ It wasn’t even confirmed that she was pregnant, and it was presumptuous to expect them to be godparents. Although, she’d be disappointed if she didn’t get to be at least a ‘fadder’. The norm in Norway was after all to have more people than just godparents. Usually at least four. More if you were excessive.

‘As if you also don’t expect to be a godparent if-slash-when they have a kid. William will be for mine, for sure.’

Eva smiled, but was silent as she was trying to picture Chris as a father. She couldn’t help but to let out a laugh.

‘What?’

‘Penetrator Chris with kids,’ was all she said with a smirk and a cocked eyebrow, but with laughter in her eyes.

‘Oh, fuck off.’ Chris was laughing as well.

‘You ever thought about kids?’

‘Yes.’ Eva answered, ‘Just very much not _now_. You want them then?’

‘Yeah, I do’ Chris said. ‘But as you, not right now. It’s kind of weird isn’t it? My parents my age when they had me and now I feel that everyone my age are so young if they have kids.’

Eva couldn’t help but agree and she smiled to herself. Who would’ve thought she’d end up having a conversation about babies the first time they met? Well, there were a lot of things she could never have imagined would happen her first day at Nissen.

They were silent again. Eva noted, very much not for the first time since she’d known him or after they had been re-introduced, that she really appreciated their ability to have comfortable silence. It was one of the things she liked about Chris. Probably something that had contributed to her crush. That, and his classic grin, smirk and tongue flick, and the mischievous looks in his eyes.

Eva caught herself. _Abort, abort, abort,_ she thought and forced herself back to the present. She couldn’t afford to go down that mental rabbit hole.

She was about to distract herself by asking Chris about something life-related, semi-small talk when he asked her about her flat hunt, and she took that as a chance to jokingly be melodramatic, although not everything she said was a joke as she was reaching the point where the whole thing was making her dramatic, but he didn‘t have to know that.

They laughed, bantered, spoke about flats, old flatmates, and rent prices (Eva was so happy to be able to contribute as it wasn’t real-estate prices they were talking about for once), when somehow it was suddenly last call. Eva realised she had spent hours with Chris and even with her ridiculous stupid crush it had been fine.

That was until he hugged her goodbye. It was a proper hug, she could smell his cologne, feel his arms around her and she cursed her heart for speeding a little and did her best not to melt into his arms.

Of course she had to go and bloody jinx it. And now she had to go home and sleep in the same bed and room where he had told her ‘ _yet._ ’ What a stupid word. Full of promises that wouldn’t be kept. Not that was his fault, really.

But still. He really needed to let go of her now. This sort of tight and long goodbye hug he was currently giving her was just not fair.

Was he trying to torture her?

She pulled away, releasing herself, and returned his smile. As she left, she decided not think about the look he had given her. That would just be trouble.

Thank god she had a Tinder date in two days.

**

**Saturday 13 th August 11:49**

‘Thank you so much for Friday, Eva. And for getting Chris to call William.’

Eva had opted for calling Noora to hear how she was doing, rather than just texting. Despite hating phone calls in general, she had always loved talking to her friends on the phone from time to time. Especially when they didn’t live in the same city.

‘I hope that was all right,” Eva rushed to say. “I didn’t tell Chris what was going on, I promise! Only that he should check in on him.’

‘I know.’ Eva could hear Noora’s smile through the phone.

‘So do you actually mean it when you say that both you and William are good?’

‘Yeah. Pretty nervous. Still Kind of freaking out, but we are both trying not to get ahead of ourselves and wait until we get the actual results tomorrow. But we’re OK.’

‘I get that.’

‘So. Basically no news here. What about you?’ Eva was instantly wary. Noora sounded almost smug. ‘Heard you went for drinks with Chris on Friday?’

‘I’m skint, and he was buying.’ Eva tried to come off as sounding as bored and unaffected as she could.

‘Fair.’

Eva hoped that meant Noora was dropping it. She did want to have this conversation over the phone. She did not want to have this conversation at all. Not until she’s crushed the crush and then they could laugh about it.

‘And then what?’ Noora prompted.

She sighed. ‘And then nothing. I went home, he went home – separately.’

‘Okay.’

‘We’re just friends these days.’

‘Okay.’ Her voice gave away nothing.

Eva decided not to mention that they had been texting quite a bit the day before. He’d sent her an advert for a flat, and then they messaged back and forth for the next few hours. He was being a good friend. Just a good friend she could have some banter with that might be mistaken as flirting by people who didn’t know better. That was it.

Eva would talk to Noora next time they saw each other face to face. She just didn’t want to have to guess Noora’s expressions. Noora would give it to her straight. As would Sana.

‘I’m actually getting ready for a Tinder date right now.’

‘Really?” There was shuffling on the line, like she’d been lying in bed and sat bolt upright. “Details please.’ Noora commanded, and Eva obliged, giving her the few details she knew from the guy’s profile and promised an update.

Hopefully a shag which would make her crush go away so she could laugh with the girls about how her brain almost tricked her into liking Chris, as well as adding to the pile of funny stories they, well, mainly Chris B and her, had about Tinder dates.

Eva figured that if it was a disaster, at least the story would cheer Noora up and again give her a break from overthinking. No matter how the date went, there would be a good outcome.

**13:19**

Eva was only after one thing. And slightly desperate. But that didn’t mean she didn’t follow her own rule: always meet in public first. And preferably have them be funny and some sort of spark when they met up. She had to have some sort of standard after all.

Eirik’s profile had good pictures, a slightly cheesy, but not too dirty or disgusting pickup-line, and he was free to meet up, which was why Eva was currently sitting across from him at a café in the city centre. She couldn’t be completely sure yet, but it didn’t look like his topless pictures were a complete lie and he looked good, clearly marked by the summer with his tan and blond hair colour that looked like it had been sun-bleached.

This could work, Eva nodded to herself.

Eirik had a nice smile and a nice laugh, but she couldn’t help to notice that his casual passes at her and the flirty jokes were missing something. Maybe it was a mischievous look or a smirk that could accompany the jokes without coming off as crude. He also didn’t take banter as well as she’d like him to, having had to almost explain that she was joking once or twice.

But it didn’t matter.

This wasn’t a real date. It was just an inspection, so to speak, to make sure he wasn’t catfishing her or giving off serial killer vibes. They had sat there for exactly sixteen minutes. She would wait until they had finished their coffees and see how to proceed from there. He looked like he would be okay with her being straight forward and say she wanted to invite herself home to him. And she could avoid telling him that the other option was to take him to her mum’s place.

Eirik had started telling her some story about some trip he had been on some time ago, and Eva was only paying half attention, nodding and smiling at the right places. Damn, this guy talked a lot. At least in bed she could kiss him if she needed to shut him up.

Eva was trying to listen and plot logistics at the same time when she heard a laugh from another table. It took her a moment to place it because something was off. It didn’t sound genuine, but it did sound familiar. Without thinking, Eva turned around.

And there he sat. With a really pretty and smiling strawberry blonde who looked like she was in her late twenties. Because of course Chris _fucking_ Schistad had decided to have what looked like a date in the same bloody place. How on earth was Oslo _THIS_ small??

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, thank you so much for reading!  
> And an extra thank you to all of you who are commenting and giving me kudos, validation is my jam.


	6. Chapter 6

Eva frantically searched her brain, trying to figure out if anyone had told her about this place. As far as she could remember, she had suggested meeting around the Majorstua or Jernbanetorget area but not specified a place, just an area which was easy for both of them to get to. Hadn’t it been Eirik who suggested this place for their date? She really didn’t want to think about what it meant if Chris had told her about this café.

Speaking of Eirik, she had fallen out of his story about his travels to South East Asia. After a quick smile at Chris, she turned back around to mumble a, ‘Sorry, I thought I heard someone saying my name, please continue.’ Eirik, none the wiser, happily picked up his story where he left off. 

Some of the lines sounded rehearsed. It seemed likely that Eirik had used one or two of his stories as pick-up lines before. He wasn’t actually as obnoxious as some people who’d had a gap year could be and she was sure that his tale would’ve been interesting if she could actually pay attention. It was slightly hard when she was calculating logistics for how to proceed, and even harder now that a certain someone happened to occupy the same space.

As she kept nodding in the right places, sipping at her drink to finish it as quickly as possible, she tried not to lean over the table to peek at how much coffee Eirik had left.

When he finally finished his story, he excused himself to go to the toilet, and Eva finally could stretch over the table to look how much coffee he had left. Considering how much he had talked, she guessed she couldn’t be too surprised that it was still half full. She might have to turn on her charm and do the talking when he came back so he could finish his bloody drink and she could make her move.

She wasn’t sure if she was imagining a set of eyes staring at her back, but with an insane amount of willpower, she resisted the urge to turn around. Instead, she took out her phone from her back pocket and started scrolling down Instagram.

Eirik hadn’t been gone long before her DM notification lit up.

**_How’s your date going?_ **

Of course it was Chris.

Eva wasn’t sure whether to be furious, annoyed, or flattered, but she still refused to turn around. But she couldn’t resist answering. Her date wasn’t back yet anyway and it was clear that they were unlikely to continue to the serious dating stage so… it wasn’t that bad, was it?

_Not the best but had worse, how is yours?_

She’d barely had a chance to see the girl he was with. The answer came straight away.

**_Awful._ **

Eva accidentally smirked.

**_Don’t go for coffee with someone from work, especially if they can’t stop talking about how much they love kids. Or endless stories about how many mountains they’ve climbed and orphanages in Asia they’ve worked in._ **

_Seriously??_

**_She’s lovely, but seems like she’s too interested in something serious even though we’re only having a coffee. And we WORK TOGETHER._ **

Eva kept her smirk, and tried to ignore the relief she was feeling.

_What did you do to lead her on?_

She knew that was a cheap shot. Hopefully he would take it as a joke. Because she had meant it as a joke. Technically.

**_Fuck you_ **

Eva almost sighed in relief as she saw all the crying with laugher emojis that followed the insult.

**_Seriously, I have no idea._ **

_Okay, how bad is it? Like 911 you need saving or you can handle it and I just need to prepare myself for listening to you moan later today?_

Eva realised a second too late that ‘moan’ was a poor choice of words, when a memory of Chris moaning it to her ear suddenly flared up, and not the complaining kind of moan.

**_Both?_ **

Eva didn’t have time to reply as Eirik returned, but did the rude thing (in her opinion) of leaving her phone face up on the table rather than putting it away.

Then again, Eirik’s phone had been on the table (face down) the entire time, except for him bringing it into the toilet with him, so she didn’t feel too bad. He started up again with a story just as a new notification appeared on her lock screen.

**_911 get me out of here_ **

Fucks sake.

Eva excused herself to go to the bathroom, grabbed her phone, and thought about the best way to go about this. Once she was inside the small toilet and had locked the door, she called him.

It barely rang once before he answered.

‘Hey, sorry, I can’t talk right now.’  
A sympathetic gesture for the girl from work. It was unexpectedly sweet.

‘This is your fake excuse to leave call. Although I think it’s fairer if you just say you need to get going, it was nice and then if things get awkward, be honest with her. But that might just be me.’

‘Oh, really?’

‘Yup.’ Eva emphasised the ‘p.’

‘Okay, I’m at Majorstua now, so it might take a little time, but I’ll be over as soon as I can okay?’

His voice sounded really worried. He was clearly putting on a show. Not as sweet.

‘You’re frighteningly good at this.’

‘No, no, it’s no problem, I promise.’

‘Like seriously scary good,’ Eva continued. ‘Not sure what that says about you. Also, you’re being baby about this.’

‘Okay, I’ll call you once I’m on my way,’ was all he replied to that before hanging up.

Eva put her face in her hands and groaned. Then she couldn’t help but laugh. Notwithstanding that she was pretty happy Chris didn’t have a great date, she guessed she wasn’t the best at following the girl code of always helping and standing up for other women. Then again, at least he got out of there and didn’t lead his date on or just use her. So, she guessed she shouldn’t feel that bad for helping. After all, Chris was not doing what Eva was planning to do: use her date. Even if she was pretty darn sure that her date didn’t mind being used, and most likely would do the same to her. 

She set off the hand dryer to avoid anyone thinking she didn’t wash her hands, before opening the door and going back to her date.

‘So,’ she smiled at him, but before she got the chance to suggest that they could move somewhere else, Eirik started a new story. This dude could seriously talk. Was he nervous? Or just self-absorbed? Had he even actually asked her a real question the entire time they had been sitting down?

At least he’d made some headway with his drink.

She went back to half way listen and smile and nod. The boredom she was starting to feel would be worth it once it was over and she would be over Chris. Chris and his stupid smile, and stupid banter, and stupid face, and stupid kissing skills.

No. Eva was not going to go down that road. She was going to listen to the man in front of her and store any thoughts about the man who had just left the café in a lockbox in her head and not think about him.

Then her phone rang.

She grabbed it and almost wanted to laugh when she saw Chris’s name on the display. She debated whether or not to take for half a second, before looking at Eirik.

‘I’m really sorry, but I have to take it.’ She accepted the call before he could respond. ‘Hey, what’s up? Everything ok?’

‘You looked bored,’ he announced. ‘I’m getting you out of your date. What’s the point of me getting right over to yours if you’re not there?’

Eva managed to keep in a snort of disbelief. This was ridiculous.

‘Seriously?’

‘One-hundred percent,’ he said in a one-hundred percent serious voice.

Eva looked over at Eirik. She was torn. This was seriously messing up her plan. 

‘Come on, you know you want to. I could see you dying of boredom.’

Eva bit her lip. Decisions, decisions, decisions. And she needed to make one fast. She _was_ bored… And well, Chris _was_ good company, even as a friend…

She took a deep breath. ‘Okay. I’ll be right over.’

As she hung up, she looked apologetic at Eirik. She did not need to fake that look. She did feel a bit bad. But then again, if this was a real date where she had honourable intention, it was still highly unlikely there would be a second date. She wasn’t sure if she was ethically off the hook, or just trying to come up with arguments to avoid feeling guilty, but it didn’t really matter now.

‘I’m really, really sorry, but my friend just got some really bad news and asked me to come. It’s kind of an emergency, so I really need to go.’ She stood up and grabbed her jacket and purse.

‘Oh, really?’ Eirik sounded a bit disappointed, but didn’t look hurt.

‘Thank you so much for today, it’s been lovely.’ She was laying it on a bit thick, but oh well. ‘And I’m really sorry about this.’

‘No, of course, I completely get it. I hope your friend is okay.’ Eirik smiled.

She sometimes wondered whether the friend in question was completely okay – in the head. ‘Thanks, me too.’

She went around the table and gave Eirik a quick hug, before she left with a goodbye and a friendly wave. As she walked through the door, she saw another message from Chris.

**_Waiting for you at the station_ **

Of course he was. She spotted him easily and couldn’t help but roll her eyes when she saw his stupid grin.

‘You’re such an idiot.’ She really didn’t mean for it to come out as affectionate as it did.

‘You’re welcome.’

Eva shook her head before retorting, ‘Hey, if there is anyone that’s owed a thank you, it’s me by the way.’

Chris laughed. ‘You’re right, thank you very much for doing that.’

They both took a step back as the train drove into the station. As the doors opened, Chris looked at her and asked, ‘Shall we?’

‘You were serious about coming over?’

‘Of course I was.’

Eva shook her head in disbelief before she laughed. ‘Sure.’

*

Eva unlocked the door and entered the hallway, with Chris following closely. Her mother was out of town, for once visiting some friends and not for work, so they had the whole house for themselves.

‘Entering through your front door and not climbing through your bedroom window always feels strange.’

Eva couldn’t help laugh. He mainly did come through the window. He slipped out of his shoes, shed his coat and hung it up on the hooks.

‘Look at you, acting like you’re raised well.’

It was his turn to laugh, as they walked into the kitchen and Eva offered him a drink. Two glasses of water were filled up and they moved to the living room, plopping themselves down on the sofa.

‘So what on earth did she do for it to turn into a full-blown 911?’

Chris shrugged. ‘It was getting hard paying attention and she was talking so much. And I felt bad for not paying enough attention or finding a polite way out. And I was so, _so_ bored. And well, you were there and I figured you were better company.’

Eva smiled shyly before making it into a joke. ‘Wow, thanks, better company than someone that bores you so much you need to run away. I think it was more of a convenient saviour you saw—’

‘Hey, I saved you too so _you_ wouldn’t be bored to death. That’s a pretty shitty way to go and I care about you too much to meet that fate.’

Eva was about to try to argue to try to keep some dignity about her dating life, but then again, he had a bad date too.

‘Yeah, fine, I was getting bored. That guy would not stop talking, and mainly only about himself. I don’t think he even asked me about anything, just going on and on and on.’ She rolled her eyes.

‘Well, you’re pretty; he might have been nervous,’ he said easily. “Or, he’s just too full off himself and talks way too much.’ Chris shrugged before continuing, ‘If it was the first, understandable, but terrible way to go about it, if it was the second, he’s stupid and don’t deserve you.’

Eva did her best not to blush, but the warmth in her cheek made her realise that she probably had lost that battle.

‘Why did you even go out with him?’ Chris asked, sounding a bit pouty. ‘You looked like you wanted to get out of there almost straight away.’

Eva didn’t feel like telling Chris the real reason, so instead, she cocked an eyebrow and smirked at him.

‘Jealous?’ _I wish,_ Eva added mentally, but still proud of how teasing, yet put together she managed to sound.

‘So what if I was?’ Chris looked back at her having cocked his own eyebrow. ‘Besides, you deserve better. I’d take you on a lot better date than what that was and you know it.’ He added the last part with another shrug.

Eva was definitely blushing now. Could he please not make that sort of banter until she was over this stupid crush?

‘Oh really?’ She tried to put on an amused and smug voice, but decided not to analyse whether she had succeeded or not. The next words fell out of her mouth, the classic thinking what she meant to say and saying what she was thinking. ‘Does that mean you want to take me out on a date?’

Her heart was beating rapidly, while her head tried to prepare herself for a playful and banter reply, telling her that he was only joking, and tried to plan a funny retort.

‘I guess that would depend on the answer if I asked,’ he said frankly.

That took Eva by surprise. _Please don’t let me make a fucking fool out of myself right now,_ she prayed to the universe before looking at him, challenging. He was the one that had brought this conversation upon them after all.

‘And what if you knew that the answer would be yes?’

Chris smiled and thought about it for a second. ‘Then I’d probably would like that.’ He shrugged again before winking at her. ‘Too bad you think I’m just a cheating fuckboy.’

Under other circumstances, she’d probably laugh at that remark. But she didn’t now. Had he been one once upon a time? Oh absolutely. But it wasn’t like she had been a saint back then either. And from what she had seen the last months, and from what Noora and William, hell even Sana had said when they had mentioned him in passing or told stories over the last few years, he seemed more grown. Even more than he grew over the two years she knew him.

‘Are you saying you haven’t grown out of that?’

Chris suddenly looked at her curiously. If she didn’t know better, she might even have categorised it as a hopeful look.

‘I like to think that I have,’ he said quietly.

Eva nodded, before smiling and adding softly, ‘I think so too.’

Chris smiled. It was a proper genuine smile and the relieved look in his eyes made her brave.

‘So let’s hear it then. What is this great date you’re taking me on, now that you have told me how you can do way better?’

Chris grinned at her. ‘It’ll be a surprise.’

Eva laughed again. They both laughed a lot around each together, she noted.

‘Okay,’ she smiled.

Chris’ face lit up for a second with a big beam on his face, before rearranging it to the familiar smirk and the stupid, yet annoyingly sexy tongue flick to the corner of his mouth.

‘Cool.’

Eva kept smiling but didn’t quite know what to say. Or what to do. This was a real, romantic date and not just a friend thing, right?

Chris didn’t say anything either, which was kind of freaking her out.

As she shifted in the sofa to properly face him, still not quite sure what to say, she caught him looking at her, almost hesitant before getting eye contact. The air had suddenly turned thick, and Eva didn’t even realise that she was holding her breath as time stood still. She wasn’t sure if she imagined him quickly glancing at her lips. Then Chris’s look changed and suddenly he looked decisive and leaned in. Eva eagerly followed his lead and let out her breath just in time before their lips met. 

The kiss had started soft, but quickly intensified. Her hands had found his her, and his hands had found her hips and they were both pulling each other closer.

When they finally broke apart, both breathless, Chis licked his lip before asking, ‘How’s Thursday?’

Eva couldn’t help the beam on her face. If that kiss was anything to go by, and the amount of times Chris had used the word ‘date’ and not once ‘hang out’, she finally let herself realise that this was, in fact, a romantic date.

‘Thursday sounds great.’

**Thursday 17 th August**

Eva reluctantly had to give it to Chris, he was pretty good at taking her out on a date. At least better than Eirik had been. Then again, that could also easily have been because she actually wanted to spend time with Chris, which she hadn’t exactly done with Eirik. Quite frankly though, mini golf and food from a food truck had actually been fun. And, well, the company had been good. She had been nervous as hell on her way to the address Chris had provided her with, and she’d gone through her clothing options obsessively, but somehow, it had all faded away once she saw him standing there, waiting for her, checking his phone every two seconds while looking nervous.

‘So?’ Chris had asked as he walked her to the station.

‘Hmm,’ Eva had brought her finger to her chin and pretended to think about it.

‘It was definitely better.’ She cut off what she assumed would be an ‘I told you so’, and continued, ‘But I believe I was promised _way_ better’.

After having looked awfully smug, Chris suddenly looked worried.

‘But I’m sure the more practice you get at taking me out, you’ll even end up on a _way,_ way better.’

His smirk was back in place and as he leaned in to kiss her, he let out a laugh and said, ‘Guess I’ll have to keep taking you out then. How about Saturday?’

Eva grinned at him coyly before saying yes.

‘But once they call you with a job offer, which I know will happen any second, you’ll have to take me out.’

Eva was about to laugh it off, but he looked so certain and sincere, and it felt so god to have someone who sincerely believed in her, that instead of making a joke, she just said, ‘Deal,’ before closing the gap between their lips.

**Saturday 7 th October**

Less than two months later, Eva could celebrate her first full work week at her new job, and did so by taking Chris out for a dinner. She hadn’t actually gotten her first pay check yet, but that didn’t matter. It was coming soon and she was proud to foot the bill, with no guilty conscience.

They had gotten a lot of practise when it came to dates by now, several of them just entailing staying in and watching movies. Eva had also gotten a lot of practice dodging the question of ‘what is going on with you and Chris?’ She wasn’t a one hundred percent sure. They were clearly dating, and unspokenly exclusive, but the actual conversation of being ‘officially together’ hadn’t happened.

But she liked what they were doing and she liked where it was going. Therefore, she usually just shrugged, bit her lip and gave the girls a promise: ‘I’ll let you know when I know.’ She didn’t want to overthink this. It was something she had always been so good at. And she was tired of overthinking. So, she had decided to just go with it. She’d find out sooner or later, and right now it was easier to just enjoy the ride. To just be Eva and Chris. Chris and Eva.

Her mother was out of town again, and as Chris was going to help her pack down her old room the following morning to get ready to move all the stuff anyway, they had ended up in Eva’s bed at her mother’s house following the dinner and Chris’ proclamation of how he liked being a kept man when she had paid the bill.

In the end, they had fallen asleep in each other’s arms

-

Eva couldn’t help smiling as she was studying Chris’s face as he lay asleep next to her. She wasn’t sure what time it was, but didn’t really care. They weren’t in a hurry. The sun rays coming through her window told her it was a lovely day outside. As she watched him, she made a decision.   
A sunray hit Chris’s face and he stirred before opening his eyes, finding Eva smiling at him.

‘Good morning,’ he smiled back before teasingly adding, ‘Watching me sleep, are we?’

‘Maybe. Or, I was just trying to come up with a dumbass ‘dream’ I had instead of just asking if we should get together.’

Chris grinned. ‘Hey, don’t mock my dreams!’

Eva just cocked an eyebrow at him.

Chris grinned back, before he continued, ‘Is this where you’re saying that I do have dreams that foretell the future after all?’

‘If I remember correctly, you dreamt that you asked me to be your girlfriend and I said yes. Which isn’t what happened.’

‘Whatever you say, girlfriend.’ Chris’ grinned widened.

‘Obviously, I got a yes when _I_ asked,” she huffed.

Chris chuckled and playfully bumped her arm with his shoulder and mumbling ‘don’t rub it in,’ leaned in to kiss her, before he got out of bed and into the bathroom.

Eva grinned. Okay, maybe that stupid annoying crush wasn’t that bad after all.

She bit the inside of her cheek for a while, before reaching out for her phone and opening the girls’ group chat.

_May or may not just gotten a boyfriend_

Her phone quickly lit up with notifications, mainly the girls wanting details. She would give them to them later, but just then her boyfriend came back into the room. Eva leaned over to put her phone on the floor after turning off the sound completely. She couldn’t help but to grin when she read the last notification from Chris B:

**#Evamustanswer**

Chris lay down in bed next to Eva and she quickly positioned her head on his chest while Chris put her arm around her. Suddenly his chest started rumbling as he let out a big laugh.

‘What?’ Eva looked up to seeing Chris laughing and looking at her bedroom door, before looking down at her.

‘I guess you should tell your mum that we finally figured it out.’

A laugh and a, ‘Shut up, boyfriend,’ was all Eva responded with before kissing said stupid ass boyfriend. It had the desired effect. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And it's finally done! Apologies for the delay, I needed to figure out how to wrap up my what was supposed to be 3-4 chapter story that took its own turn, as well as recover from Covid. Look after yourself guys - don't recommend getting it. So here's the final chapter and a small epilogue.
> 
> Thank you so much for reading and to everyone who has left kudos and comments, I love you and will love you forever! May all your favorite books, shows, and films get satisfactory endings.


	7. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posted chapter 6 today as well, so make sure you get to read that before the epilogue

Eva felt his chest rise and fall and could hear his heartbeat, as she lay with her head on his chest. At that moment she realised that there was no place she’d rather be, to quote Clean Bandit.

They didn’t need each other, she figured. Not per se. They would’ve been fine without each other.

They were not star-crossed lovers, destined to be. Not dependent on each other, or a necessity to live life. But right then she couldn’t think of a single reason why she would ever choose not to be together.

There had been ups and downs. No denying that. It had been a hell of a journey. But wasn’t it a lot better that way?

To grow in love. To choose each other. The Moment™ be damned. This was real.

As they both lay there, both quiet, thinking the other person was asleep, they both had the same thought. _Damn, I could lay here forever._ Pure happiness in that quiet moment.

And they would keep making each other happy, through ups and downs. They would figure it out, be there for each other, and come out stronger after every bump in the road. They would keep choosing each other, knowing that they could perhaps live without each other – but why would they ever want to? They didn’t know these things for sure as they lay there, but had someone told them, they wouldn’t doubt it for a second. So, they kept lying there, smiling, and enjoying that in this moment, the world might not be perfect, but they were. No matter what would happen, it didn’t matter. Life was now, and _that_ was what mattered.

They weren’t godparents, married, parents to their own children, nor were they close to having everything in life or their own relationship completely figured out.

Yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, thank you guys so much for reading and commenting, I love you guys from the moon and back!  
> I actually finished something and I'm pretty proud and I'm not sure I would've managed without you.
> 
> Keep safe, and may you be in as few awkward situations as possible and your heaters never break.


End file.
